mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Belleria
"I'm merely gathering peons of my own. For a...very important purpose." is a mysterious girl who shows up in front of Chou-Chou and the party. Who is later revealed as Chou-Chou's first friend and "rival" Like Chou-Chou she has no recollection of the past. Her outside appearance may seem mysterious but on the contrary she has a calm and ditzy personality. Just like Chou-Chou, Belleria also has the ability to turn things into her peons but she gathers them for her own special purpose and it becomes quite troublesome for Chou-Chou and the team. However her ability causes any with the amount of power to resist becoming a shampuru to become violent and destructive. But unlike Chou-Chou she never abides by any morals and turned an entire village in to her black shampurus (Water World) Any shampurus she created would be eaten by her "father" Vorgis Story Mugen Souls She shows up on several various occasions thought the game but sometimes leaving before Chou-Chou but appearing in the stated world after. The first time they met was when Belleria attacked her ship and boarded but escaped The second was in moon world she appears to peon Shirogane. The third was in tree world She get captured quickly and agrees to help Chou-Chou to turn Sharuru into a demon lord It is later revealed that her "father" Vorgis is actually her pet she created as way to deal with solitude as opposed to Chou-Chou who created the World When she gets back her memory she attacks Chou-Chou in an attempt to stop her from getting back her memory's as she feels deep regret after failing to stop Vorgis from destroying Chou-Chou's world. Chou-Chou later defeats her in an one on one fight and soon after they become friends again. Mugen Souls Z She was first seen in the beginning of the game. After the tutorial battles, she is dropped off on Ivory World. Appearance She appears to be wearing a red and black frilly dress and appears carrying a book though she never actually uses it. Her hair is long and white and her eyes are red similar to that of a demon 'Post Game' Unlike the rest of the cast Belleria is only available in the post game of Mugen Souls Skills Innate Skills We're All Friends :* Linked attack damage up 20% :* Special attack Damage up 25% Special Quotes Trivia *The name of Belleria's special move might be a possible reference to the creation of the 7 Worlds Galaxy which used to be one entity but it's now split into 7 different worlds. Since Belleria was the who broke the worlds and created the galaxy, Belleria-style Big Bang would be suitable name for her special skill. Gallery Mugen Souls Belleria rip by DesuPri.png|Mugen Souls model ripped by DesuPri|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Belleria-505777916 Belleria cutin.png|Belleria Linked Skill cutin. CC Ego and Belleria hand holding.jpg|Image from the special Mugen Souls LE DVD. Belleria cheats on Chou-Chou 1.png|Tioni and Belleria sleeping together. Loli bath time- Belleria.png|Bath minigame image from the original Mugen Souls. External links * Category:Female characters Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:God characters Category:Terse Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Playable characters